


New Beginnings

by riehull



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riehull/pseuds/riehull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot, a take on Alistair's and Cousland happy ever after</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Elissa stood by his side, she glanced down at her left hand, the newly adorned ring gleaming in the softly lit hallway.

They didn't speak, the closeness of each others bodies was enough, the heat between them and the heady shared gaze spoke volumes.

Alistair took her hand and softly kissed her palm, his ring clinking gently against hers, both the sound and action causing a delightful shiver to run down her back.

He opened the door and stepped into their room, pulling her along with him - it shut with a bang.

They spent the night entwined, lost in each other, never thinking they would have this much freedom to explore, taste and bring to life the physcial love they shared with the privacy never granted to them in camp. There was no one to disturb or hinder their fierce lovemaking.

The famed Grey Warden stamina meant that they could take their time sharing each other throughout the night, until at last with the whispers of early morning light filtering throught the heavy drapes and the sweat on their bodies cooling, Alistair pulled her into his chest.

As she snuggled into him further, his voice only now tinged with slight exaustion "Love you.....Wife. " Puncutating the heartfelt sigh with a kiss to the back of her neck. "Love you.....Husband." She also sighs in reply as the feeling of being complete makes her happy and finally sleepy and the two of them give into their tiredness and drift off into a deep dreamless sleep.

Seven and a half months later.........

As Elissa covers her hand over the foot making its way down her vastly swollen stomach she thinks to herself "Pppft - not able to produce an heir my bum!" Giving a small enthralled chuckle, the tiny foot completed its journey.

It seemed that the belief of Grey Wardens not being able to produce offspring was perhaps if not a lie, was somewhat a half truth.

Even so, this was the first pregnancy heard of between two Grey Wardens, it had been said it may have been possible due to them having the taint a short while. However in that moment, Elissa neither understood nor cared about the reasons given as to why, only delighted that it had actually happened and that if they could produce offspring was now not in question.

"You can get dressed now your Majesty" Wynne informs her.

"How many times Wynne - its Elissa to you!" As she looks up from the bed, huffing that the healer still forgets to use her name after all they went thorough.

"Sorry I just forgot, oh and by the way, the reason you have been feeling more tired, and eating more than usual - even more so - is that there's not just one babe in there, but two! I could tell you the sex, but I know you wish to be surprised" Came the humour filled response.

Her eyes open in joy and wonder "Oh! No wonder.....Alistair's going to be so happy!"

At that moment Alistair walks into the room chewing on an apple, he looks up his gaze questioning. "What?"


	2. To Hold and Cherish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - many many thanks for the kudos, much appreciated.  
> I am a total liar and said this was complete, but I couldn't just leave the story there, with impending parenthood! Now this does have childbirth, but nothing (I hope) too graphic. I am still not sure if this is the last chapter I will post on this. Maybe I'll add a 3rd and final chapter, but I don't have anything planned. I find it hard to focus on too many things at once, not a typical woman with multi tasking that's for sure! I hope you like, comments and kudos are welcome. Enjoy :)

As she leans back against the pillows, Elissa huffs with a heavy sigh of exhaustion, sweat running from her hair-line down her neck and pooling between her breasts, making her shiver even though she was a bit too warm. Her favourite nightgown soaked already.

There she had been, in the south garden, spending some time trying to get cool in the shade of a tree. Sitting on one of the stone benches, she had a rare moment to herself, no one trying to check with her if the silverware was correct, or if the goblets matched the dinnerware, all in preparation for the grand banquet they were having tonight. 

So she had tried to catch up on a rather long letter from Fergus, when she had suddenly doubled over (well as much as she could, being just over 8 months pregnant) as a fiery hot poker of a cramp had run from her back straight across her stomach. 

With a "Oof!" she had sat back up after it had finished, and had felt dampness as if she'd wet herself. Her "I'm not really here but as your royalty I need to hover close to you" lady-in-waiting, Melanie at that point, ran over to her with a gasp and asks if she is well. "Oh - can you get Alistair, and Wynne please? I think - I think the children are ready to make an appearance!" 

Of course Alistair had dropped everything - if you could call a meeting with a grand Duke everything - and rushed to her side, as soon as he saw her pain filled face he had gone pale himself, the anxious worry clear in the set of his shoulders. 

Wordlessly, he had scooped her up into his arms and made his way to their bed chambers, bellowing orders to anyone who would listen, Wynne following closely behind. 

With that things had moved quite fast, Elissa had tried to get Alistair to stay but apparently it wasn't the done thing to have a man present at the birth. 

She had felt the fear start to overwhelm her without his steadfast, solid presence, but as it was protocol she had tried to go along with it, but she missed him being with her - especially thorough this. 

"Wynne...I can't go on, I'm too tired!" she pleads in a small voice to the older woman who was standing towards the foot of the bed, her hands hovering over her stomach with a blue burst of magic, checking on the babies heartbeats. 

"My dear, you stood against a mighty archdemon and triumphed, delivering two healthy babies will be nothing to you." Wynne knew that she had to keep her friends spirits up, so far it had been an uneventful labour, but they had yet to deliver the first child. 

They were in no danger now, but if this it went on much longer the babies would start to get stressed and she would need to call the other healers in and to do that would stress them all out and make matters worse. 

As she checked on the progress she looked down at Elissa and took her hand, squeezing it gently and smiling in encouragement. "You should start pushing again now my dear, you're ready." 

Sitting back up, letting go of Wynne's hand and grabbing the blanket by her sides, Elissa takes in a deep breath and pushes, the waves of pain running through her almost becomes unbearable and she cannot help the shout of "Argh!" as she pushes. 

This carries on for at least another hour, her voice almost horse with the cries she couldn't keep quiet. 

Exhaustion claws at her body and she is ready to give in to it, but after one more push, at last she feels a heavy pressure and what feels like a burning sensation as the babies head crowns and she grunts along with another push and the rest of the baby follows with less resistance. 

As she lies back panting, catching her breath, relief clear in her features, Wynne cradles the new-born, cleaning the tiny body and then the face with a damp cloth and the movement startles the baby and it begins to let out a soft mewing cry. "Everything's as it should be, you have a healthy son!" 

As she hands the now swaddled baby to Elissa, the further movement must anger the boy and he starts to cry in earnest, his little lungs getting a proper work out. 

Gazing in tired wonder and the blonde haired wrinkly baby, Elissa grins widely and looks to her friend. "He's so beautiful, I can't believe he's here, or ours!" As she jostles him to count all the fingers and toes, of which all are perfectly present and just, well - perfect - he opens his eyes and they are the mirror of his father's and with that she grins even more widely, kissing his soft drying hair gently. 

She lifts her head as there's a commotion just outside the bedroom door and its opened forcefully, and with it rushes in a slightly angry, harried looking Alistair who upon noticing mother and baby his steps falter and the anger in his face disappears. 

He turns his head back towards the door and with a growl of "I am not going to continue to stand out there, when my WIFE needs me! I'm the blasted King here and if I want to be present at my children's birth, I WILL be!" 

At that he shuts the door swiftly and quickly moves to Elissa, who holds out the babe in her arms with a "Darling, meet our son!" Alistairs face changes into one of pure happiness and joy, delight shining in his eyes. As he sits on the side of the bed and takes his baby boy into his arms he presses soft kisses to her forehead and moves back, gazing with uncontained joy at his son. 

"I love you so very much, you've made me the happiest man in Thedas - again." 

Elissa at this moment could not be happier either as she feels so very blessed, but her body again decides to tell her there is still some way to go and another familiar jolt of pain runs through her and she sucks in a breath at the unexpected cramp. "Argh - sorry, how did I forget that there's at least one more to go?" 

At the look on her face Alistair moves off the bed cradling his son "Wynne, what can I do?" he asks helplessly. The mage takes the child from his arms and puts him down into a nearby basket and with a quiet "Just hold her hand, I'll look after her don't you worry, but this may take some time." 

He does just that, and through the fresh pain and contractions he stands by her side, offering words of encouragement, even when his hand is crushed in her vice like grip he doesn't utter a word of protest. 

Finally when the second baby makes its way into the world, he sees the blood and Elissa can see the green tinge to her husbands face, and as he sways a little on his feet she gently pulls on his hand and he comes back into the room. "Hey you, you've been knee-deep in darkspawn blood, and this turns your stomach?" She softens the comment with a smile, and Alistair meets her concerned blue gaze and smiles back down at her, pulls her hand to his mouth and gently kisses her knuckles. 

"Sorry, it's just that was waaay different, and this is you, in pain and stuff, I hate that I couldn't do anything to help or take away the pain." 

His eyes show the hurt at being helpless, but she allays this with a quiet "It's enough that you were here for me, why in the Makers name do they think that women want to go through that alone I've no idea, but it was so worth it - don't you think?" 

He nods and smiles, tears shining in his eyes as words are too much for him. They then both help her change her clothes, wash and changed the sheets to make her more comfortable. 

"Would you both like to meet your daughter?" Wynne softly questions them after cleaning the baby up and wrapping it in a clean pink blanket. 

"Yes!" They both agree in unison, and as Elissa cradles her girl in her arms, checking out the mop of curly brown hair. Alistair picks up their now sleeping son and again sits on the bed so they both have a child in their arms. 

So caught up in the moment, they fail to notice Wynne leaving the room with a soft click. 

"Names - " Elissa yawns widely "- We have to give them names. Do they have to be kingly or princely? I know we discussed names but what do you think?" She looks towards Alistair, who in turn shrugs and with a quiet "I know I'd like to honour Duncan, but I'm not sure as a first? What do you think?" 

She ponders this for a minute, and finally says "It's a good strong name, how about Sarim - after one of my ancestors, and Duncan - well, after our Duncan?" She glances at him shyly and he nods in agreement with a smile on his face. "Perfect - Sarim Duncan Theirin - a good title. What about our little girl there?" 

"Oh no, you don't get away with me naming both of our children, this ones up to you - but nothing too long or weird." They both look down at the tiny girl who at last opens her eyes and they are a shade darker than her mothers, but they are beautiful and blue. 

Their faces again fill with wonder that they are a family at last, after all that waiting and worrying. 

"How about Calia Rowena - after..." He rubs the back of his neck with his free hand and mutters "After Calian and - Queen Rowan - I mean it's not their exact names, but I thought that they were good people..." He trails off and looks at Elissa who is smiling with tears in her eyes, as he goes to kiss her she again yawns, and he chuckles "My dear, I think you need some sleep." 

"Won't the babies need fed - " He stops her in mid flow with a kiss which he deepens at her shocked gasp, and as he rests his forehead against hers, he tells her "Rest love, you have done so much, the children will be okay for a little while, and you need to recover. Besides I need to show them to Eamon and the others, introduce them to the world - so to speak." 

"Okay, just a quick nap." She shuffles down the bed and as Alistair places both Sarim and Calia in their baskets, he stands back up and is amazed that Elissa is sleeping already. He quietly moves to her and kisses her forehead at which she gives a small smile. 

He picks up both of his children, makes his way into the hall where Eamon and his advisors are waiting, and with coos of delight introduces them to everyone.


End file.
